


The Promised Duel

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: Just Mandalorian Things [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cultural Misunderstandings, Dinn is just thirsty tm, I put mature, Jetpacks, Lightsaber Beskar Fight, Luke thinks he knows what Mandalorian customs are, Luke’s metal hand, M/M, The Force, This is duel as promised uwu, duel, he still does not, injuries, theres just a tiny hint of nsfw and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Dinn and Luke duel. It means two different things.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Just Mandalorian Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104107
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	The Promised Duel

“You do know I was joking about the duel right? You don’t actually have to fight me.” Dinn said, and Luke shook his head yes. However, he had read up on more credible sources and was sure he knew the meaning when he insisted.

“I want to duel you, Dinn.” And when Dinn tried to assure him again, Luke just insisted. 

“Alright. If that’s what you want.” Dinn finally resigned after a bit, leaving Luke victorious but also frowning. 

“Do you not want to?” Luke’s thoughts spiraled a bit. Did he have the wrong information again? Or maybe, Dinn didn’t feel that way about him?

“No! No! I mean...It’s...complicated.” Dinn scratched the back of his neck. Luke watched him shift his weight, his eyes anywhere but Luke. 

“Now, you don’t have to.” Luke said. Maybe, he’s pushing their relationship? Luke could sense a tension rolling off of Dinn through the force, seeming to confirm it. 

“No...No, I accept. When and where?” 

*************************************

Luke had brought them to the back field of the temple. It was nice and open, Luke thought, for whatever sort of roughhousing their duel ended in. 

“...Aren’t you afraid of the children interupting?” 

“I set some of the older kids to lead a meditation. The kids should be occupied long enough for us to duel.” 

Dinn nodded slowly. “Grogu is going to be a handful.” 

“I’m sure they can keep him from eating bog frogs for a bit.” Luke said. It earned a soft chuckle from Dinn. 

A bit of silence fell. Luke’s hand drifted to his lightsaber while Dinn’s hands rose to his spear. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Dinn offered. 

“Don’t hold back.” Luke said back, throwing his strength into a swift strike just as his blade ignited. Dinn took a step back, swung his spear over head, and blocked hard. Luke has to take a step back and break their crossing weapons. 

“I actually want a boyfriend after this.” Dinn teased, yet he threw his strength into heavy strike after heavy strike. Luke met each strike, but the force drove him back step after step, threatening to pin him against the temple wall. 

Luke thought for a moment with another block. In a split second, he dodged one of Dinn’s strikes, twisting around it. When Dinn pulls back, he leaps high over Dinn with the help of the force. 

Luke went to strike, but Dinn reacts fast, driving the spear against his arm. The sound of metal against metal resonated. A strange vibration shot up Luke’s arm, forcing him to drop his lightsaber with a slight cry. 

“Sorry.” Dinn said. He still swung hard for him. Luke ducked low for his next strike, using the force to call back his saber. Dinn’s swing left his spear away from him. While he recovered, Luke pressed in close with quick, harsh swings. Dinn was forced back even as he responded with his own counters. 

Luke felt the slight bite of the spear tip and a numbness around his shoulder where his metal arm connected. And after Dinn counters with a harsh swipe across his back, that is aching as well. But he pressed Dinn back until he saw the wall closing in-

A hiss and Dinn went flying. Luke had a feeling what was coming, yet his counter failed to keep him from being slammed back into the wall. He can hear Dinn rasping in his ear as he tried to pin him. 

Luke used the force to push him away, a move that ended in Luke being slammed into a beskar chestplate. Luke peeled himself off, feeling Dinn’s hands already fighting for some leverage. However, Luke wasn’t giving it to him. He pressed Dinn down, looking for some way to make him still him. Once he had him, he moved his lightsaber near Dinn’s throat. 

He felt a blade press into his thigh. It’s the knife, he guessed. He doesn’t pay it mind, staring at the slit in Dinn’s helmet. 

“I can cut your femoral artery. You’ll bleed out.” Dinn said, sounding breathless. 

“Yeah? You’ll definitely die with a lightsaber to the throat. I win.” Luke argued. Dinn was quiet for a moment. 

“...Yeah, I suppose you did.” Dinn admitted. He removed the knife with Luke following suit. Luke started to climb off of him when Dinn’s hands caught his waist, keeping him on top of Dinn.

“Where are you going?” Dinn asked.

Luke blinked. “...The duel is over?” Dinn was quiet for a moment. “Oh.” Dinn responded, sounding disappointed. Luke frowned, but he still tried to get up, hitting a spot where Dinn’s beskar didn’t quite cover his hip. It earned a groan from Dinn.

“Shit. Are you okay?” Luke asked, his hands seeking out the spot. Dinn grabbed his wrists. 

“Luke, why did you want to duel me so bad?” Dinn demanded like he may not have a goddamn lightsaber burn on his hip. He pulled against Dinn’s grip, but Dinn seemed firm on this. 

“I wanted to prove that I was strong. That I was strong enough to best you so that I may be worthy of you.” Luke said. 

Dinn let out a rough sigh. “That’s not what a duel means.” 

Luke frowned. “What does it mean?” 

Dinn was quiet for a second. “It’s...There’s something actually really intimate about a duel to the death.” He said quietly; Luke just caught. Still, it took Luke a second to process. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Dinn’s chest heaved under him, his rasping breath now ringing in Luke’s adrenaline buzzing ears. Luke blushed deeply. 

“...I can work with that.” Luke said. He climbed off of Dinn and offered him a hand up before correcting one of his mistakes, location. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks mando fandom for being so sweet on the first fic! Have another as a treat!


End file.
